Mundo de papel
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: Mmm…ciertamente no logro comprender el cómo nuestro amor es como un pedacito de papel. Aunque, tal vez durante este tiempo en que nos hemos conocido un poco más, parece que puedo acercarme un poco más a ella. Pero a pesar de que el detalle sea sencillo, estoy seguro de que le agradara... ¿Podrías guardar mi secreto?. [RobStar]
1. Capitulo I

Los personajes de esta serie no son propiedad mía. Pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Glen Murakami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo de papel <strong>_

Por: Jacquie Doll

I.

Mmm…ciertamente no logro comprender el cómo nuestro amor es como un pedacito de papel. Aunque, tal vez durante este tiempo en que nos hemos conocido un poco más, parece que puedo acercarme un poco más a ella. Pero claramente, el ser novio de una princesa de otro planeta es algo nuevo para mí. Demasiado nuevo. Desearía ir a su habitación y preguntarle si ya se ha despertado. _Error. _ Aun son las 6:45 de la mañana. Es demasiado temprano. Contemple con ligereza los colores de las sabanas. Blancos. ¿El blanco atraerá la tranquilidad y serenidad? Aun lo dudo. Sin duda es un poco extraño el pensar en la rutina del día de hoy…nuestra segunda semana como noviazgo.

Me deshago de mis sabanas, completamente inquieto. _Tan solo espera un instante, _trato de 'idear' alguna manera de no hacer la rutina de hoy un poco aburrida y sin ánimo alguno. _Dios._ Finalmente, me levanto sin esperar algún momento. Push…una idea llega finalmente a mi mente. Dirigiéndome hacia el escritorio, esperando encontrar alguna hoja en blanco, si, finalmente. Por suerte tome la correcta, basto con un lapicero, pero antes de detenerme a escribir tendría que reflexionar. Por supuesto. ¿Qué le encantaría a Star? Los juegos artificiales, no es novedad. Deseo que sea algo nuevo. El resplandor de las estrellas, tal vez…un poco anticuado. Una cena _romántica, _no es la mejor opción…seguramente recordaría lo que sucedió con fue espectacular la noche después de lo acontecido.

Un paseo por la ciudad, no lo veo demasiado recomendado. Una visita al cine, una película romántica le vendría bien a Star. Visitar la playa, le encantan los días soleados, aunque ciertamente no es lo mío. Ir a algún museo, demasiado interesante…tal vez lo pondré en la lista. ¡No! Demasiado anticuado. Escuchar un poco de música mientras cenamos e ir finalmente al parque…una velada romántica. _No creo que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para demostrar tal detalle, _mi conciencia me delata cada vez más.

Ciertamente. Hay demasiadas ideas, pocas opciones para elegir. Una lista sería lo más propio, algo sencillo, aunque quizás no será agradable para…Star. Intentare. Millones de ideas sucumben a mi mente, una gran lluvia se hace notar y ya cada palabra parece eterna. Unos pequeños instantes más…increíblemente una idea llega a mi mente en este momento.

[Un_ pequeño mundo de papel_]

Una simple frase en la que puedo denotar mis emociones. Un mundo donde quizás nuestro amor principalmente se entrelace cada día. Pero esto deberá de quedar como un pequeño secreto. Guardare esta pequeña hojita en donde yacen todos mis sentires, puesto a que no se necesitan mil ideas para plasmarlo. Simplemente. El estar a su lado me hará recordar esa idea. Hasta que mi pequeño secreto salga a la luz.

…_¿Podrías guardar mi secreto? _


	2. Capitulo II

Los personajes de esta serie no son propiedad mía. Pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Glen Murakami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo de papel <strong>_

Por: Jacquie Doll

II.

Oh…por Dios. Starfire ¿Aun está dormida? Llevo mínimo un periodo de 20 minutos atrás de su puerta. _Tock, tock_. Es demasiadamente agotador esperar, su puerta se encuentra con su respectiva clave, por lo cual no podre despertarle aun. _Starfire, _pienso completamente estresado. Suelto un pesado suspiro y salgo finalmente de los pasillos. No puedo creerlo, Starfire ha llevado 12 horas de descanso. No comprendo que sucede con ella en este día, ¿serán acaso los entrenamientos? ¿Le sucederá algo? ¿Habrá pasado algo? Sin duda estoy un poco angustiado y preocupado por el solo hecho de que ella no esté presente en el living con su alegre sonrisa que enigmática mi mirada. No soy muy paciente; sin duda alguna.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Esa pregunta ronda por mi mente desde nuestro noviazgo, cuando lo hicimos público ante las cámaras de todo Tokio. No lo ocultaría, nunca. Deje de demostrar mis emociones durante un tiempo…ahora es tiempo de comenzar a abrir un poco el corazón a las emociones que florecen con las experiencias de la vida. Camine al living, esperando encontrar a los demás ya en el desayuno. No hay nadie, aun. Me dirijo hacia el comedor, abro la enorme puerta del congelador, me detengo un poco a pensar en que deseo basar mi alimentación. ¿Frutas o verduras? No, el salirse un poco de lo rudimentario cae bien algunas ocasiones. Un trozo de pizza, tal vez. Malteada, no sé el cómo se preparan. Nuevamente sucede lo mismo. _Una pequeña escritura. _

Tomo la pequeña hoja en blanco que yace en el comedor. De igual forma saco un pequeño bolígrafo de tinta negra y de igual forma esta serie de 'notitas' deseo que vayan dirigidas a Starfire. Algo que cuente las experiencias y vivencias que sucedan a mi alrededor, como un ejemplo del como poder dar un poco de detalles a la vida, sin hacerla parecer desanimada.

"_Mundo de papel"_

_I. Nota._

_¿Cómo comenzar con el desayuno?_

_I. Nunca escojas los platillos fuertes, nunca son buenos derivados para comenzar la mañana con una perspectiva diferente._

_II. Agrádale a la comida, observa con detenimientos los ingredientes que estén a tu alrededor. Toma los que te agraden e inventa algo nuevo._

_III. Siempre toma asiento con tus amigos y nunca olvides sonreír ante todo._

_IV. Ofrece los mejores deseos a las personas que estén contigo._

_V. Alegre siempre, nunca olvides que alguien estará ahí para ofrecerte ayuda en lo que necesites._

_PD: Siempre te veras hermosa con tu sonrisa. _

Definitivamente me he sonrojado por escribir esto. El calor que emitía mi cuerpo sobre mis mejillas era la muestra suficiente para saber que el sonrojo ha invadido gran parte de mi rostro. Solté el bolígrafo al instante, guarde rápidamente la hoja en blanco e inmediatamente tome asiento al escuchar los pasos graves de Cyborg, el impacto de sus grandes suelas de metal impactando el suelo fue la alerta que logro prevenirme antes de que sucediese algo inesperado. Trate de recobrar la cordura, aunque mi sonrojo tardaría para desaparecer.

— ¡Viejo, estas sonrojado! — genial. Lo ha notado, innecesariamente odiaba esas reacciones de mi parte. Voltee mi rostro hacia la cocina, evitando la mirada de Cyborg. Su sonrisa burlesca lograba estresarme en un pequeño instante. Apenado, me retire rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

— No lo estoy. Me retiro a mi habitación— anuncie saliendo lo más rápido que me fue posible del living. Seguramente estarían los demás estallando en risas, no deseaba ser parte de ello. A pesar de ello, me encaminaba a mi habitación, pero observe a Starfire salir de su respectiva habitación. Me sonrió. De tal forma, que logro cautivar mis sentidos. Me sentía perdido entre un atardecer que me dejaría perplejo, trate de sonreírle, una pequeña sonrisa que fue lo suficiente para notar que todo estaba perfecto; por ahora. Camine directo hacia ella…

— Buenos días, novio Robin—era agradable que me llamase de esta forma, un poco extraño pero agradable. — ¿Vendrás al desayuno? — me ha cuestionado. Aunque simplemente no sabría que responderle con exactitud. Negué simplemente, ella comprendió finalmente. Dejo de levitar y se encamino hacia el living en donde le esperaban seguramente los demás. He arruinado todo. Seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación. No, decidí ir al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, después ya hablaría con Star sobre lo sucedido.

— ¡Soy un tonto! —propine otro golpe directo cojín de entrenamiento. Estaba confundido, cansado y completamente culpable conmigo mismo por mi propia reacción. Cada golpe era un deshago brutal, hasta en el momento en el que observe el suelo y ahí se encontraba aquella hoja en la cual estaba escrito mi pensamiento de esta mañana, la tome. Leí detenidamente lo que decía en cada palabra, cada verso que había salido de mi mente. Lo reflexionaba. Respire profundamente tratando de hallar la calma en mi interior. _Debía de estar con ella, con el equipo._ Mi lugar de escape era siempre el gimnasio. Era cierto. No debía de alejarme demasiado de aquellos que me rodean y sin embargo siempre lo hice. _Resignación. _Era mi decisión definitiva. Continúe con mi entrenamiento, de tal forma que tratase de olvidar lo acontecido —aunque tal vez el tomar decisiones sea sumamente una opción que lleve a lo negativo— según mi punto de vista, esto es lo correcto. Aun no comprendo que es lo que sucede conmigo en algunas ocasiones.

Ya estaba sumamente agotado. Comenzaba a desear un trozo de pizza. Era el momento justo para ir a la cocina, aunque…

—…Robin, te he traído un poco de pizza — Starfire deposito el pequeño plato en un asiento. Suspire completamente confuso. Yo debía de ir con ellos, con ella; sin embargo tal parece que siempre la preocupo demasiado. Sonreía triste y observaba el suelo, fue ya muy tarde cuando comenzaba a reaccionar, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa desaprobatoria. —. Iré a tomar un poco sol— nuevamente caminaba, imaginaba el cómo se sentía. Yo era un completo tonto por no valorar lo que ella hace por mí, suena ridículo, yo debería de hacer detalles que sean dirigidos para ella. Debo de estar al pendiente de mi _novia…_no la dejaría ir, no nuevamente. Camine en dirección hacia ella, detuvo sus pasos y me observo al sentir su muñeca apresada en mi mano. Le sonreí. Pero fue justo el momento en que esta vez yo 'cortaría el hielo'. La abrace lentamente, puesto a que mi falta de muestra de afecto no me permite mostrar mis emociones completamente, tímidamente me acerque a ella. Esperaba otra reacción de su parte, pero correspondió a mi tacto sobre sus labios, suave pero gentil, no era demasiado, apenado cedí al momento. Ambos estábamos sonrojados. Reí un poco divertido al igual que ella, tome su mano.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer, junto con los demás?

— ¡Por supuesto, novio Robin! Me agradaría— respondió ella gustosa. Dio un pequeño salto y se aferro a mi cuello, por poco caíamos sobre el suelo. Ella apenada levito nuevamente alejándose un poco de mí. Tome el plato en donde se hallaba la pizza y caminamos en dirección a la cocina, en donde estarían todos, seguramente. Finalmente era un pequeño detalle de mi parte. Llegamos, tome asiento en el comedor, junto con Star a mi lado. Tome el mismo bolígrafo y la misma hoja y escribí en secreto…

_PD 2: Gracias por estar a mi lado, Star. _

Nunca nadie pudo percatarse de mi acción puesto a que entre risas y risas. Todos estaban divertidos y entre tantas risas estaba la mía. Me percate de que ahora, nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo y que siempre estaría a su lado, sin importar que me suceda en mis adentros…


	3. Capitulo III

Los personajes de esta serie no son propiedad mía. Pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Glen Murakami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo de papel <strong>_

Por: Jacquie Doll

III.

¿Imaginar estar entre nubes? Plena fantasía. Observaste mi antifaz con suma confianza, detrás de esta simple mascara, ocultaba mi verdadero ser, mi verdadero yo. Sonreíste nuevamente. Tomas temerosa mi mano, no la aparto, debo admitirlo; mi timidez me impide aceptar tu tacto. Esta vez no será así, tomo con gentileza tu mano. Enredo mis dedos entre los tuyos y de igual forma te sonrojas con severidad. Me atrevo a decir lo hermosa que te vez al sonrojarte. Los labios formando una hermosa figura de media luna sobre tu rostro, tus finas esmeraldas atraviesan mi alma con gran pasión. Y pensar el tiempo que pasamos juntos, tarde en decirte lo cuanto que significas para mí. No estoy arrepentido, olvide a veces admitir mis emociones por ser el héroe que necesitan todos, un líder, un amigo, pero sobre todo desee ser quien te ayudase en los malos momentos. La mayoría de tiempo no estuve ahí para ti, fui egoísta contigo y con todos. Olvide el significado de ser un héroe por haberme obsesionado con criminal, al que debía haber atrapado. Nunca quise hacerte daño o haberte hecho llorar, más sin embargo, lo hice. Haz sufrido demasiado a mi lado, mis malos tratos, mi egoísmo, mi soberbia y mi orgullo. Siempre me has estado acompañando como una preciosa estrella que resplandece mi noche. Te hable con severidad pero aun así, conociéndome, seguiste a mi lado. Nunca pensaste lo peor de mí. He de reconocer que destostaría si alguien estuviese a tu lado, ardería en celos. Soy yo quien debe de agradecerte por aquellos momentos buenos y malos en los que estuvimos unidos. Te oculte mentiras y sacaste verdades. Sonreíste y lloraste. Diste todo tu amor hacia una persona como yo. ¿Soy lo suficiente para ti, Starfire?

Atravesaste galaxias enteras para llegar hasta aquí. Peleamos la primera vez. Ahora nos amamos demasiado, este es el ahora y el pasado, siempre será pasado. Cruzaste un sinfín de temores por continuar a mi lado, no te importo mi verdadero ser. Eres el mar que pinta el azul del cielo, eres el agua que fluye sobre mis ojos. Caminaste y nunca corriste desesperada para llegar a este momento, somos polos opuestos. Y ahora te veo fuerte, independiente y seguramente llegaras a marcar millones de vidas, al igual que la de todos, pero a pesar de tu fortaleza, encuentro frágil tu simple felicidad, anhelo protegerte, resguardarte de todo mal. Y si tantas lágrimas derramaste por mi culpa, lamento tanto tu dolor que llegaste a tomar con gran desdicha. Pero ahora es tiempo de vivir la vida y ayúdame a observar esta vida con tanta felicidad, tal como lo haces tú ahora. Alza más tus alas y flota hasta llegar al cielo, seré yo quien tome tu cuerpo entrelazándolo con un gran abrazo lleno de amor y fervor.

Llega un momento en la vida en la cual siempre se dice el verdadero sentir.

—…Robin.

_Shhh— _silenciosamente anhelo dejar llevar este momento. Generosamente tomo una pequeña hoja que esta posado sobre el escritorio de mi habitación. Doblo la mitad de la hoja ocultando detrás de esta un mensaje oculto.

— ¿Qué observas detrás de esta hoja?— razonas mientras coloco la hoja sobre tus manos, me observas confusa y de igual forma mantienes tu mirar sobre esta. Estas llena de curiosidad, lo noto en tu gesto indudable de que algo en tu persona se cuestiona el porqué un curioso y simple objeto puede ser tan preciado para ambos en este día. Desdoblas finalmente la hoja, la volteas y lees con atención: _entre la noche y desiertos afrodisiacos, a tres pasos de una pequeña roca, entre la arena y el mar, oculto un mensaje debe de estar. _

— ¿Qué significado tiene este extraño lenguaje? — cuestionas con suavidad.

— Es un pequeño acertijo, un mensaje oculto que viene detrás de ciertas palabras que pueden ser la clave de hallar algo. Aunque he de mencionar que nunca fui bueno con ese tipo de cosas— es todo. No planeo mencionarte todo lo que he preparado para nosotros.

— ¿Debo de hallar algo?— nuevamente me preguntas. — Eso debes de descubrirlo— respondo algo animoso. Te levantas con la hoja entre manos, levitas un poco, misteriosa y sin decir nada sales de mi habitación, seguramente intentando razonar un poco sobre el pequeño misterio que he preparado. Oculte muy bien la primer nota, seguramente tardaras un poco en hallarla, creo que fue mala idea después de todo. ¿He sido un tonto? No lo creo. Y ahora soy yo quien sale de mi propio espacio, camino entre pasillos hasta encontrarme a Starfire con Raven, seguramente tratando de hallar alguna pista con su ayuda, tramposa, no es justo que pidas ayuda. Hago como si nada sucediera y salgo rumbo a la cocina, enciendo el reproductor de música y lo enciendo en alto volumen, mi cabello retumba por las ondas del sonido expandiéndose y sobre todo noto la mirada sospechosa de Raven sobre mí en este instante. _No te preocupes, no planeo decirle donde has dejado esa hoja, _hablo Raven en mi mente, genial, aunque ahora me ha tranquilizado un momento, continúo disfrutando un poco de música y con suavidad dirijo mi vista hacia donde estaba ella hace unos instantes, se ha ido. No era una simple hoja, era un mensaje especial para mi novia.

— ¡Genial! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ganarme, viejo?!— grito molesto Chico Bestia. Seguramente sus discusiones nuevamente por los videojuegos. Decepcionado respingo molesto y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, tomo el control, reto a Cyborg de nuevo y el juego comenzó. Un respingo por parte de Cyborg, apague el reproductor de música y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban. Odiaba sus 'peleas' por un simple videojuego. Molesto, mire en dirección a sus rostros, como si no me notaran continuaron con su videojuego. Presione el interruptor de la consola y esta automáticamente se apago.

— ¡¿Qué les sucede a los dos?! —hable severamente irritado. Si algo detestaba de ambos, son sus peleas matutinas que arruinan la paz de la torre titán. Chico Bestia y al igual que Cyborg, me observaron con molestia. Solamente pude atinar a apagar su consola de discusiones.

— Cyborg, supero mi record nuevamente— explico Chico Bestia. —. Y solo por eso comenzamos a discutir— Cyborg término la supuesta conclusión de forma poco amistosa.

— No es necesario que enfurezcas a cada momento, por poco casi te salen canas verdes. Cy, ¿imaginas a Robin con canas verdes? ¡Seria gracioso! — ese fue el momento que hizo enfurecerme a un más. Reflexione un poco más y tras el escuchar las risas de ellos tome una pequeña venganza contra de su obsesión con ese tipo de entretenimiento. — Creo que unas semanas sin estos les vendrían bien ¿no lo creen? — tome dos de sus preciados videojuegos y salí rumbo a mi habitación, sin escuchar sus detenerme a escuchar sus disculpas y llantos fingidos para que les devolviese sus preciados tesoros, al menos eso eran para ellos. Llegue a la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras sí y entre todos sus gritos inconsolables, guarde estos en un cajón de mi armario. _Por haber tomado mis uniformes, _pensé al recordar la vez en la que todo el equipo había tomado cuatro de mis uniformes, incluyendo a Starfire.

— Lo sentimos en verdad, pero… ¡No hagas esto!

— Lo siento, en verdad. Piensen dos veces lo que hagan antes de discutir—si lo sé, ahora yo era como un malvado personaje de algún tipo de historia. No me arrepiento, es un poco divertido. Resignados, se fueron de mi habitación, lo supe porque escuche sus pasos al marcharse del pasillo. Aunque soy astuto, no saldría de mi habitación hasta estar percatado de que realmente se fueran. Y justamente que estoy de nuevo aquí, tomare una nueva hoja y el mismo bolígrafo que ocupe en aquella ocasión.

¿Qué escribiré esta vez?

Piensa, piensa. Aunque estoy seguro sobre que hablare esta ocasión. ¿Ya habrás encontrado la hoja, Star? Espero que aun no. Aun es muy temprano para encontrarla, y si… ¿se habrá molestado por tanto embrollo? ¿Habré hecho algo mal? Si es el caso… ¿Por qué no ha venido a mi habitación? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Raven le ha dicho algo? Si hizo eso, traicionera, dijo que no le diría nada. Odio tener muchas preocupaciones, interrogantes e ideas en este preciso instante. ¿Por qué no escribo nada? ¿Estará bien hacer esto? ¡Ya concéntrate! Es solo una simple hoja y unas simples palabras, no, no son simples, son especiales…pues son para ella. Detesto estar confundido. Desesperado e iracundo, con millones de ideas pero ninguna propia. Inhala un poco de aire, necesito oxigenación. ¿Cómo era ese clásico que gritas cuando tienes una idea? Cierto…

¡Eureka!

"_Mundo de papel"_

_II. Nota._

_¿Cómo evitar la desesperación?_

_Aunque ciertamente, Star. Esta vez no será una lista, deseo que cuando nos encontremos en una de esas etapas a las que llamamos aquí en la tierra como " discusiones", es fundamental que encontremos una idea en la cual concordemos en todo aspecto, porque, si llegáramos a tener una discusión por mi culpa, no deseo que eso se vuelva un problema de rutina, sé que he sido alguien orgulloso, obstinado y que te ha llegado a subestimar, pero quiero que sepas que para todo problema hay una solución y que para toda solución hay un problema. Aunque no soy el mejor en este tipo de detalles, la finalidad de esto es que conforme pase el tiempo, nuestra vida como jóvenes y héroes que somos, no nos afecte en nuestra relación. Y si llego a estar desesperado o por alguna causa te llego a preocupar, quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención herirte o decirte algo que no te agradara, me agradaría contarte un poco más sobre este mundo, nuestro pequeño mundo de palabras, pero es todo, por ahora…_

_(Tipo de nota: LARGA)_

_PD: Lamento las ocasiones en que detuve nuestro andar._

Termine de escribir. Deje a un lado el bolígrafo, me levante del asiento del escritorio. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, camine en dirección al gimnasio. Al llegar, tome una botella de agua, programe los minutos en los que tomaría la rutina y comencé a realizar ejercicios de calentamiento, comencé con tácticas de peleas y estrategia. Lo principal eran los reflejos para poder esquivar los obstáculos que se me imponían. Finalmente llegaron los robots creados por Cyborg, pelee con cada uno de ellos hasta llegar al final del entrenamiento. Comenzaba a agotarme físicamente, pare el entrenamiento. Me senté completamente agotado en el suelo, tenía una respiración bastante agitada y con cuidado intentaba ponerme de pie. Pero aun no acababa. Faltaban los rayos laser, saque mi bastón, salte ágilmente sobre la estructura metálica y destruí uno de diez que se hallaban en el pasillo en el cual me encontraba. Corrí sin detenerme, como una sucesión. Saltaba, golpeaba y destruida cada uno de ellos. Contraataque con uno de mis birdarangs, justo al centro un rayo y este se destruyo de forma rápida. Culmine al fin. Estaba agotado y un poco ansioso por saber que sucedió con la nota que había dejado oculta. Bebí un poco de agua, salí de la sala de entrenamientos, tome una pequeña toalla y seque mi rostro. Entre tanto paseo por los pasillos regrese a mi cuarto, abrí el armario y saque un nuevo uniforme, estaba dispuesto a tomar una ducha después del cansado entrenamiento.

Al terminar de ducharme y de vestirme. Estaba decidido a buscar esta vez a Starfire, pero al salir…ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo, en sus manos se encontraba aquella nota, su semblante alegre me lleno de tranquilidad. Interrumpió su lectura, al saber que estaba a su costado, me senté a su lado. — Continúa leyendo, Star— le hable cariñosamente. Ella por instinto y deseo de seguir leyendo, prosiguió. Termino. Se llevo una mano a sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de estos al apartarla, me abrazo dichosa y con suavidad acaricie su cabello, sentía mis latidos de mi corazón con más rapidez.

— Novio Robin, tu corazón…esta palpitando demasiado rápido— inhale un poco de aire tratando de calmar las palpitaciones de mi corazón. Continuamos abrazados, me sonroje al instante, al igual que ella. —. Lo siento— se disculpaba.

— No hay de qué preocuparse. Ven— me levante para ofrecerle ayuda a Starfire. Tome su mano con suavidad y seguidamente levito lentamente, seguramente como muestra de felicidad, comenzamos a caminar entre los pasillos, sonreíamos un poco tímidos.

— Me agrado el detalle, Robin. Gracias…—desmesuradamente bese su mejilla. Aunque trato de evitar ese tipo de tratos, pero esta vez me deje llevar. Starfire palideció. Tome su mano y proseguimos caminando hasta llegar al living, como siempre, Chico Bestia y Cyborg compitiendo por un videojuego. Starfire se distancio un poco de mi lado para ir con Raven, quien se encontraba meditando con gran concentración, lo cual era sumamente admirable.

—Amiga Raven ¿Puedo meditar contigo?— escuche la voz de Starfire. Ella acepto, puede comprender que entre ellas yacía una gran amistad. Mientras que apenado me dirigí hacia los chicos, aunque por supuesto no les devolvería sus videojuegos dentro de unos días. Ellos me ofrecieron un control y yo lo tome, me senté en el sofá y comenzamos con la gran batalla por ganar, aunque, claro, trataría de tomar ventaja de que Chico Bestia se encontraba discutiendo con Cy. Y entonces algo inesperado sucedió, supere el record de ambos, sus miradas asombradas se sostenían en mí. Mire a Starfire, quien trataba de seguir las instrucciones de Raven, era sumamente divertido el tener al equipo reunido nuevamente, como todas las tardes. Aunque tal vez ya era un poco tarde, contemple la hora. _3:30 _de la tarde.

— Chicos, ¿Por qué no pedimos comida china? — les cuestione. Las chicas asintieron gustosas, al igual que Chico Bestia y Cyborg, sonreí de lado, tome el teléfono, teclee el número y pedí la comida. No tardarían demasiado.

— ¡Booyah! — valla, Cy ha ganado el máximo record.

— ¡No! Otra vez— Chico Bestia estaba completamente derrotado.

Al término de nuestras respectivas actividades de descanso estaba sorprendido pues en pleno fin de semana no se presentaba ninguna alarma. Fui con Starfire hacia el comedor pues la comida china ya estaba en nuestro hogar, los demás tomaron también asiento en el comedor, todos divertidos aun. Observe el brillo que desprendían sus ojos, era un brillo sin igual. Su bronceado cuerpo hacia la combinación perfecta con su larga cabellera tal cual rayo de sol, aunque no soy poético, trato de expresar lo que aun no he descubierto, hermosas metáforas creadas especialmente para mi _princesa. _Sonaba extraño y algo cursi, no importa lo que digan los demás, un líder titán doblegado ante los encantos de una chica de la cual me enamore. Fue sumamente especial…y seguiría de esta forma solamente para mantener el equilibrio en nuestras vidas.

Aun a pesar de que la ame tanto…


	4. Capitulo IV

Los personajes de esta serie no son propiedad mía. Pertenecen a su respectivo creador, Glen Murakami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mundo de papel <strong>_

Por: Jacquie Doll

IV.

Era la indicada para ser un bello día, el cual estaba comenzando a ser soleado.

Suavemente ella se removía de entre sus sabanas lilas. Sintió una suave mano acariciar su piel logrando despertarla de su ensoñación. Y ahí se encontraba él, con una extraña sonrisa decorada de una nueva hoja..._nota. _Era otra nota. Robin la deposito en su mano, beso su mejilla. Quizás podría ser frio pero era demasiado amoroso cuando se hallaban solos. Starfire tomo la hoja, de forma inesperada el joven desapareció de la habitación.

— Para un día que amanece con un bello sol— leyó en voz alta.

Aquella pequeña hoja se encontraba sujeta con un pequeño listón, deshizo el moño, se levanto de su cama acomodándose de forma adecuada para su lectura. Con atención hacia aquella nota pudo notar un extasiarte aroma que provenía de esta. El olor a duraznos de su habitación se mezclaba inquieto con el perfume de la hoja. ¿Perfume? Robin detestaba los aromas dulces y más un perfume…la bella joven no le prestó más atención y prosiguió a dar inicio a la lectura.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mundo de papel"<em>

_III. Nota._

_Esta vez no planeo brindarte un consejo, mucho menos un enlistado de consejos para tomar un buen día. Simplemente es un pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido, pensé en algo diferente…espero que te agrade pues no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas o detalles…_

_Sirenas_

_Son tan mágicas. Algunos marineros sucumben a sus llamados, cuando despiertan son tan inquietas y curiosas, deseosas de descubrir un nuevo sendero marítimo. Las sirenas son tan delicadas como una perla debajo del mar, son encantadores y enigmáticas, cuentan algunos que debajo del mar hay comunidades de ellas que se mantienen unidas. Apacibles a la espera de un nuevo marinero por hundir a las profundidades, se muestran lentamente, son tan bellas, inocentes y cariñosas. Deseosas de conocer el amor de tierra firme. Un grave pecado pues ellas son del mar y ellos de la Tierra, ambos diferentes pero con similitudes diferentes…se dice que hay una sirena que despierta durante cada mañana a las 6:30 del día y sale en busca de un nuevo misterio…_

_...Starfire…_

* * *

><p>Completamente extrañada levito de alegría volando fugazmente a la habitación de su tímido novio.<p>

Robin se encontraba un poco agotado al pensar por la idea que le dedicaría esta vez, un enlistado ya lo había hecho, una dedicatoria especial para ella de buenos consejos, de igual forma. Necesito pensar como si nuevamente se tratase de un nuevo plan que no debía fallarle; y no fallo, en seguidamente tocaban la puerta de su habitación. Se levanto apresurado y permitió que esta se abriese por sí sola. Ahí se encontraba ella, vistiendo un blusón lila y con cabellos aun revueltos por la almohada. Le dedico la mejor sonrisa del mundo y ella solamente permaneció un poco inmóvil.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— cuestiono un poco preocupado.

—…No— respondió ella. —. Es solo que deseaba agradecerte por este maravilloso detalle— expreso ansiosa la chica que se hallaba ante él, Robin trato de no apenarse y le invito a pasar a su espacio de privacidad, Starfire, un poco extrañada paso a su habitación aun levitando. La hoja yacía en entre sus manos, siendo sujetada con fuerza como si no deseara dejarla caer al suelo, pues esas hojas eran un tesoro invaluable. Su pequeño mensaje de amor. Starfire contemplo a su novio ya vestido con su uniforme correspondiente, se sonrojo al saber que esas ropas no eran las adecuadas pues ya era de día, pero la emoción le impidió arreglarse para la ocasión.

— B-bien no hay nada que agradecer.

—Robin…yo…

— ¿Qué pasa, Star?— le cuestiono su novio aproximándose hacia ella con lentitud.

— Quería saber si querías un poco de té, iba a bajar a la cocina, pero entonces deseaba agradecerte por este lindo detalle.

— No, gracias, Star— agradeció finalmente el joven héroe.

Aunque deseaba demasiado el estar a su lado, aun era una etapa de noviazgo, lo suficientemente 'apta' para dar y recibir tales detalles. Starfire le sonrió con cariño mientras comenzaba a irse de su habitación ya sin poder hacer nada en esa pequeña sala perteneciente a él. ¡Ya se iba tan pronto! Solamente había sido una visita cortes ¿Solo eso?

_Oh, no, señorita, _pensó Robin un poco divertido. Detuvo a Starfire suavemente, le guio hacia él de un solo movimiento y de forma desprevenida le tomo entre sus brazos. La joven evitando sonrojarse, se alejo un poco de Robin de forma extrañada. — ¿Por qué te ibas sin mí?— le cuestiono el chico maravilla. Pudo sentir el roce de su mano detrás de esa tela que cubría su piel. — Iba a ir a cambiarme de atuendo, esto no es apropiado— se explico ella bajando su rostro para no ser vista por su novio que la observaba de forma risueña.

— Así estas bien.

Starfire observo su rostro con atención.

— No importa cual vestimenta uses, siempre serás _mi _Starfire.

Lentamente un pequeño sentir ajeno se apodero de ella. Un pequeño roce en su mejilla fue lo que pudo sentir en aquel instante, realmente se encariño demasiado con ella y de igual forma ella con él. Ambos una pareja enamorada, una pareja no tan común, tal vez, pero si se amaban con todo y su razón de ser. A pesar de ese pequeño instante, Robin pudo contemplar detrás de su antifaz las mejillas ya coloradas de la chica de pijama lila.

Robin se dirigió hacia su escritorio, en el cual se encontraba un radio el cual encendió y ahí estaba la canción adecuada. Una melodía que hablaba sobre sirenas enamoradas de un amor imposible, lejos de la Tierra y del mar. Donde una esperanza yacía dentro de sus sentires, volarían tal vez como aeroplanos tratando de ser estrellas, buscando problemas, tal vez, pero nunca alejados del uno tanto del otro, se tomarían las manos para ir en busca de su libertad, muy lejos de todo y lejos de sus mundos. Irían volando como aeroplanos en fingiendo ser estrellas fugaces, coladas entre luceros, en busca de su libertad. Volarían hacia lo alto sin dejarse caer…pues así era su amor.

De altos y bajos.

De pequeños a grandes detalles.

Nunca sucumbirían ante la noche, pues la noche era su aliada.

— Sabes, Robin…me enamore rotundamente de ti— le hablo repentinamente.

Su amor era como pequeñas constelaciones reflejadas en el agua.

— Yo, Star, deseo ser un buen líder para ustedes. Deseo ser la persona indicada para ti…

Bajarían entre las estrellas para irse con la misma luna.

Robin tomo la mano de su amada entre las suyas, encaminándose al living. Al entrar aun no había nadie; tomaron asiento en el sofá y agradecieron que sus travesuras no se hicieran notables, estaban felices pues así ella le sonreía de forma inesperada y él le brindaba un cálido abrazo. Robin tomo el control remoto y encendió la gran pantalla. — ¿Qué veras, Robin?— le cuestiono ella.

— Te veré a ti en lo alto.

— ¿Cómo?— cuestiono Starfire.

— Al resplandor de una estrella nunca se le pierde su brillo, a pesar de que sea una esfera de fuego— hablo Robin de forma tan cálida e impaciente.

Y volarían como aeroplanos para encontrar su rumbo nuevamente, en curvados al retar a sus emociones y jugueteando en el sillón como una pareja. ¿Qué les hacia feliz? La dicha de estar el uno con el otro.

— Vale, Bestita hoy yo ahora preparo el desayuno—hablo Cy apareciendo entre las puertas. Chico Bestia aun adormilado caminaba y al observarlos simplemente no pudo contagiarse de la alegría al ver como jugaban.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Robin?

— No lo sé— respondió Cyborg perdiendo la concentración en aquellas risas melódicas que denotaban ambos en aquel momento, dando inicio a una nueva semana.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora:<em>

_¡Lamento la tardanza! Bien pues nuevamente me he de reportar a estas horas de la noche para actualizar de manera pronta, se que fue corto, pero la inspiración llega de golpe y hay que saber aprovecharla. Agradezco sus comentarios, Titan Lover Forever, mi amiga, Angel Rebelde 18 y a Paty por continuar esta historia. Hasta pronto._

_Se despide…_

_Jacquie Doll_


End file.
